


TLC

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Celestial Peter Quill, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: 5 ways Quill can get Scott's attention and one way Scott can get his.





	TLC

**1\. Neck grab**

Scott was in a mood. Not a good one either. He was extremely frustrated because everything for his current client and project had fallen through one after the other, and he couldn't seem to get a break. The deadline was fast approaching which meant that Scott was getting snarky and snapping at everything, and the moment he started, Quill sent Cassie upstairs. He didn't want the poor girl to become a victim of her father's irritation. Scott was usually really good about ranting on occasion to Quill when work got bad, but in times like these? Scott was a disaster. He lost sleep, yelled at everyone and everything, and all together turned into a nightmare.

At the moment, he was getting himself a glass of water, but the moment he grabbed the cup, it slipped through his fingers. Quill watched in trepidation as the glass fell to the floor and shattered, and Scott stares down at the scattered shards with a blank expression. Not even three seconds later, the blank expression turned into an infuriated one, and the thief actually turned red.

"ONE THING! WHY CAN'T ONE THING GO RIGHT FOR ME?!" Scott screams and Quill jumps into action as his husband starts his rant.  
"Baby-" The celestial quickly grabs a towel off the handle of the oven and kneels down to clean up the glass.  
"I CAN'T EVEN GET WATER-"

Quill throws the towel in the sink to take care of later when he stands up, and immediately steps close to Scott and gently grabs the back of his neck. The younger thief stops mid rant and sags against Quill when he pulls Scott into his arms, and the anger quickly dissolves into frustrated sobs. The celestial waits patiently for Scott to get it all out, whispering soothing words as he gently rubs his back, and Scott finally falls silent after a few minutes.

"When's the deadline?" Quill asks.  
"Three days." Scott mumbles.  
"Here's what we're going to do...you're going to take a break for the rest of the night and we're going to watch movies while eating takeout."  
"But-"  
"Non-negotiable. You need a break and considering that you haven't done much, it won't hurt to take one."  
"...okay."

Scott was definitely done with his work if he was agreeing so easily, but they did as Quill suggested. They ate takeout, watched movies, and halfway through the third one, Scott passed out with his head in the god's lap. He was exhausted from the overload of stress, and didn't even stir when Quill ended up carrying him to bed, but the next morning Scott was out of bed earlier than usual. He nearly flew out of Quill's hold with ideas on how to fix the disaster he was calling a project, and left his husband to sigh heavily.

"Good morning to you too Sugar."

**2\. Galaxy eyes**

Sam was the one that interrupted Quill's workout session. He didn't look frantic, but he definitely looked annoyed and it was enough to have the celestial drop down from the bars and grab his towel to wipe the sweat off his face.

"Spacecase...can you please do something about your boy toy?"  
Quill raises an eyebrow as he follows Sam to the elevator. "He's not ranting again is he?"  
"No, but he and Tony are arguing about something and Mama Bear isn't home to stop it."

The celestial laughs as they take the elevator up to the family floor, and Sam gives the taller man a look when the doors open to the sound of an argument. There wasn't any yelling but it was still a passionate discussion about electrical engineering...and Pym particles? Quill didn't really want to know but he was sure he was going to have to hear it later tonight after putting this argument to a stop.

"Babe." Scott waves in Quill's direction as he continues arguing with Tony. "_Scott._"  
"Later Big Guy. I'm in the middle of a conversation." Was the response and Quill looks at Sam.  
"What's the big deal about them arguing?"  
Sam snorts. "Last time they had an argument, they went down to the lab. Let's just say there were explosions and Mama Bear was pissed."  
"Yeah, okay. I don't want him getting mad at me for not stopping something like that. I got this." 

Quill walks a little ways past Scott and stands directly behind Tony. As soon as he's within his husband's eyesight, he allows his galaxy eyes to take over and waits patiently. It only took three seconds. Scott happened to glance up at Quill as he was talking to Tony and he immediately stumbled over his words and turned into a stammering mess. The only thing that managed to escape Scott's mouth was a whimper, and Quill grabs the front of his shirt as he moves away from behind Tony.

"It's time to get you sweaty too."  
"_Hnn…_" Scott wheezes as his husband leads him toward the elevator.  
" 'preciate it Spacecase!" Sam yells as the doors close and Tony complains about the interruption.  
"Why are you such a brat?" Quill asks.  
Scott blinks as he tries to process Quill's question, but he continues to stare up at the galaxy eyes. "What?"  
"Nevermind." The celestial sighs.

**3\. Head tilt and celestial voice/growl**

"Cassie wants some pumpk-"  
"I swear if you finish that sentence with some weird ass pumpkin flavored food, I'm disowning her and divorcing you for letting her eat it." Quill interrupts and Scott laughs.  
"Pumpkin bread mix. She doesn't want to make it from scratch." 

Quill huffs and follows his lover through the store until he gets distracted by the men's t-shirts. Scott continues walking away, completely oblivious to Quill's sudden absence, and the celestial grabs a couple of short sleeved shirts. Scott always seemed to react positively to them, and to quote Cassie, his eyes turned into hearts whenever Quill wore something that hugged all of his muscles. Bonus points if his abs showed through.

"Hey babe? What do you think about-" Quill turns to look at Scott but finds the area beside and around him devoid of said man. "Don't mind the maniac talking to himself." The god mumbles to himself as he stalks away with the shirts to find his misplaced husband.

To his annoyance, it actually took longer than he expected, and he was convinced that Scott was moving at the same time he was until he finally found the younger man standing in front of the yogurt. As Quill walks up to him, he notices a woman openly eyeing Scott and growls as his closes the distance to the oblivious man. Scott really didn't know how attractive he was, and Quill's inner possessiveness was rearing its head. As soon as he gets close enough, the celestial grabs Scott's chin, tilts it up, and growls again with a hint of his god rumble before leaning down to kiss him. Scott freezes up in surprise because of the seemingly random celestial growl and because of the open act of possession. In public. It had Scott gently pushing Quill away with a small gasp.

"Not that I'm really complaining...but what was that about?" He pants out and darts his tongue out to lick his lips.  
Quill watches the woman skitter away out of the corner of his eye and grins. "Just making a point." Scott rolls his eyes and Quill holds up the shirts before throwing them in the cart. "I'm getting these."  
"Fine. Are you eating all of our yogurt?"  
"Not _all_ of it. Maybe like sixty percent."  
"I believe you because I've seen Cassie eat it too."

Scott turns back to the assortment of yogurt and Quill immediately grabs his ass when he notices someone else eyeing them. He wasn't sure if it was him or Scott but either way, he had to make sure they knew they were happily taken.

Scott swivels his head around to look at his husband. "QUILL!"

**4\. Pinning to a surface or trapping**

Scott only had enough energy to take a quick shower before he collapsed into bed. Not only did he do his usual amount of shrinking and growing during battle, but he also had to grow into his giant form _twice_. Once already had him exhausted, but twice? He was starting to pass out halfway through the second growth, and Quill had to fly up to him and help him shrink back to his normal size and practically shove orange slice candy down his throat. It kept him from passing out, but he was still extremely exhausted and he was out for the rest of the battle. Quill had to move him somewhere relatively safe with more candy, and the rest of the team had to take turns protecting him. 

It took a lot of effort just to lift his arm and eat more candy, which gave him the energy to take this shower in the first place. The sugar started to wear off though and Scott had to keep himself up by throwing his hand out and bracing it against the wall.

"Q-Quill…" He whispers.

Scott tries to call out louder so the celestial can hear him, but all he could manage was a shaky exhale. He was going to pass out. He needed to get out of the shower before he did, but any effort to reach out and grab the shower door was imaginary. He never moved. When he finally did lift his arm though, it was grabbed as Quill stepped into the shower and pulled Scott against him.

"Easy. I got you sugar." The god carefully pushes him up against the wall, and Scott's head lolls.

At least now if he did pass out, Quill was there to catch him. He focused on keeping his eyes open as long as possible and enjoy the feeling of being boxed in between the wall and Quill, and barely processed that the taller man was helping him finish cleaning up. All too soon, Quill was moving him away from the wall and back under the spray, and that was when Scott lost consciousness. When he woke up again, he was in bed and naked as the day he was born with only the comforter to cover his modesty. Scott yawns widely, his jaw cracking at the movement and he rubs his eyes before looking around the room. 

Quill was nowhere to be seen, and a single glance out the window revealed that it was late afternoon but Scott didn't believe for a second that he only slept for a few hours. He slides out of bed, uses the bathroom, and then pulls on some boxers and pajama bottoms before making his way down to the kitchen. His husband was sitting at the table on his phone while eating a sandwich, and as soon as Scott fell into the chair across from him, Quill pushes his other half of his sandwich over to him.

"Eat that. I'll make you a couple more." The celestial gets up and starts making a few more sandwiches, and Scott bites into the other half drowsily.  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Four days. I actually had to make sure you were still breathing a couple of times because you didn't move _at all_" Quill informs him as he brings over a couple more turkey sandwiches and puts them on the plate for Scott.  
"Damn...sorry about that."  
"It's fine. Stephen said that you should eat and take it easy for a day when you wake up."  
"No argument here." Scott picks up another sandwich and inhales half of it in the span of a couple of minutes as Quill watches in amusement.  
"That's sexy."  
"Shut up."

**5\. Shirtless**

Quill steps out of the shower and dries off before stepping back into the bedroom and looking through the dresser. He pulls out some clothes but frowns when he can't find a shirt, and pulls on some boxers and pants before heading out of the room and down to the kitchen. He finds Scott talking on the phone with his back to him and putting away dishes that he's drying, and Quill tilts his head to try and figure out who his husband is talking to.

"Everything's fine Maggie. If you're so worried, why don't you call her?" Scott pauses with a frown and it quickly gets replaced by a sigh. "She and Peter are probably still at the theater-no. Tony's kid. Nobody calls Quill by his first name. Not even me." Quill smirks when he sees Scott's blush reach the tip of his ears. "Don't remind me. Anyway, just text her and have her call-"

Scott turns to grab a few more plates and freezes when he gets a perfect view of Quill's bare chest. He open and closes his mouth like a fish for a few moments and then finally tells Maggie he'll talk to her later before hanging up and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Well since I have your attention…" Quill starts with a grin. "Have you seen my tank tops?"  
"U-um...I think Cassie said something about the laundry being in the dryer." Scott stutters out and watches the god walk into the laundry room to grab a tank top to throw on.

When Quill walks back into the kitchen, he notices the slight disappointment on the younger's face, and smirks. A quick stretch reminded Scott that his arms were still out in full view, and he watches the disappointment quickly turn into arousal.

"So what was that all about?" He asks and Scott blinks as he processes Quill's question.  
"What?"  
"Weren't you talking to Maggie?"  
"She was asking about Cassie."  
"Oh. Cass will call her back-"  
"_Take it back off._" Scott whispers as he rounds the counter and grabs the bottom of Quill's top.  
"Demanding."

He didn't bend to Scott's wishes though. Quill just dragged him over to the living room and sat on the couch, and Scott sat next to him to touch whatever exposed skin he could. He still quietly pleaded for Quill to take his tank top back off, and the older man finally relented after another ten minutes of those cute little pleas. Scott always enjoyed skin contact and being able to trace his hands and fingertips across sharply formed muscles.

"You're so easy to please." Quill teases as he pulls Scott down into a kiss.  
"I get to touch something that no one else gets to. Can you blame me?"  
"Nope. I know exactly how that feels because of you."

**+1. Daddy**

It was another drinking night. Clint, Natasha, Sam, Stephen, Tony and Scott were drinking, others were just there for the company. They had their typical drinking games and story swaps, but it didn't take long for Stephen and Scott to get wasted. Scott was the first to go down. He was lonely because Quill was currently out in space and jumped at the chance to spend time with the team.. Not that he was much company to begin with.

He laid his head on the coffee table and stayed like that until someone made a passing comment (on purpose) about who the better lover was when it came to Tony and Quill. That started another one of Stephen and Scott's famous drunk verbal arguments that most everyone found hilarious.

"You're just jealous because I have a god and you don't." Scott says with a smirk and Stephen releases a miffed huff.  
"Tony doesn't need to be a god to keep me satisfied."  
"Thanks babe." The engineer says from the couch.  
"Quill doesn't need to be either. It's just a plus." Scott challenges and Stephen narrows his eyes.  
"Everyone knows you're a cock slut. You don't need to keep reminding us." Stephen snarks.  
"Pillow princess!"  
"It takes one to know one!"

Everyone chokes on their drinks when the insults escalate faster than usual but before Tony can say anything to at least calm Stephen down, the elevator doors open. Quill steps onto the floor and Scott abandons his argument with the sorcerer to jump across the coffee table, and Quill's eyes widen when the younger thief jumps into his arms and wraps himself around the pirate.

"Missed you." Scott mumbles and the celestial chuckles.  
"Missed you too. How much have you had to drink Sugar?"  
"A lot."  
"Guess I have some catching up to do. I need a drink anyway."  
"But _Daddy_-" The thief whines into the god's ear and Quill clears his throat.  
"Nope! That's later when you aren't in danger of puking."

Scott grunts in feigned annoyance as his husband carries him back to the others and sits on the ground. The younger didn't make any move to detach himself from Quill, so the space pirate was stuck with Scott in his lap. Quill wasn't actually planning on getting drunk, but he did need a couple of drinks after the month in space he had, and after his second shot, Scott had passed out against him. Stephen was given a teddy bear and had passed out himself with his head in Tony's lap, and everyone returned to their games and conversations now that the amusing argument was over.

"Hey Porcupine...you better put the baby to bed." Tony teases and Quill rolls his eyes as he effortlessly stands with Scott still wrapped around him.  
"That's the plan. Hopefully he doesn't paint my shirt."  
"He mentioned he likes you without shirts anyway."  
Quill turns and walks over to the elevator. "Yeah I bet he did. Good night assholes."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of meh. I wrote part of this while having anxiety.
> 
> The thought of Scott and Stephen being extra and comparing lovers while they're drunk makes me laugh.


End file.
